Episode 3819 (16th August 2004)
Plot After getting back together Carl tells Chas that he slept with Chloe. Chas is furious and demands that Carl gives her her marching orders. Carl tells her she’ll have to trust him. Chloe is also furious when she sees Carl with Chas and tells Siobhan that she will get even with Chas. When Carl returns home to find Chloe wrapped in a towel he tells her that he's back with Chas. Taking Siobhan's advice, Chloe plays it cool. However, her thoughts turn to revenge when Chas tells her to get out because she wants a cosy night in with Carl. When Val reminds Diane that her wedding is only weeks away and it's about time they went shopping for clothes, Diane tells her she can’t go today but she’ll go whenever Val wants. Val tells Marlon that she thinks Diane may be getting cold feet. Diane phones Bernice and complains about everyone going on about the wedding. Worried about Diane, Bernice phones Rodney to ask if he knows what's up with Diane. Jack also becomes concerned for Diane when he arrives with flowers for and she walks off with them without really talking with him in the bar. Jimmy and Sadie look extremely pleased with themselves when they invite Tom to The Woolpack to tell him about Zoe agreeing to sell Pear Tree Cottage to them. Showing her new found loyalty to Zoe, Charity points out that as Zoe is currently to be found in the psychiatric ward in Hotten hospital any verbal agreement she's given cannot be treated as her considered opinion on the matter. Nicola makes a fool of herself by following Simon around the village and pretending to bump into him. She is convinced that she can win him back but her plans are dealt a serious blow when she joins him in the café only to be told that he is meeting someone. This someone turns out to be his ex, Tash. Nicola eavesdrops on their conversation and misconstrues a conversation about Tash opening a chippy in Scarborough and is convinced that they are planning to get back together. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Carl King - Tom Lister *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy Guest cast *Tash Abbott - Sally Evans Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *The Antique Barn - Exterior *Playground *Dale View - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,353,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes